I'll Make it My Business
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: "You say that too much." "You get beat up too much."


_Because everyone knows Dallas and Johnny were totally gay for each other._

X

"Johnny, what's that on your face?"

"What's what?"

"You know what's what. That ugly purpley bruise."

"You calling me ugly?"

"No. Just your face."

A bit offended by Dally's statement, Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side, adverting his gaze from Dallas to the wall. "Is there a difference?"

Dallas laughed as well as he could with a fresh cigarette in his mouth. "All the difference in the world, baby. Now come over here and light this thing up for me."

"I ain't your dog, Dally," Johnny told him, but he ended up walking over there and picking up a lighter anyways. No matter how much he retorted, he was always obedient in the end. That's just how Johnny was. A harmless little fly.

"Naw, but you sure look like one." As Johnny flicked open the lighter to lit his cigarette, Dallas grabbed onto Johnny's hips. "They hurt you?"

When Dallas tilted his head down to allow Johnny better access to his lips, Johnny held the lighter up to the cigarette, smoking it. The heat emitting from that tiny flame did little to raise the temperature of their bodies. "Who?"

"You know who." Dallas took a long drag from his cigarette.

Johnny almost wanted to laugh. "What's it look like? I don't walk around with giant ugly bruises on my face 'cause I like it."

"It ain't ugly," Dallas protested.

"Firs you say it is, then you say it isn't. Make up your mind already," Johnny said.

Dallas smirked at him. "Can't I be indecisive sometimes?"

"No."

"Aw don't be like that, baby," Dallas said, his arms wrapping Johnny's waist to pull him in closer to his body. "I know y'don't mean it."

Johnny didn't seem to protest Dallas's behavior. "And if I do?"

"But you don't," Dallas said, taking the cigarette he just lit out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground, stepping on the dying flames to put them out permanently. To Johnny, it seemed like a waste of a cigarette. To prove his point, Dallas leaned over to give Johnny a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. Again, Johnny didn't resist or even flinch.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. You." Dallas dove back in for another kiss, this one landing right on Johnny's lips.

Johnny frowned. "Oh yer just hilarious."

"Every day, baby. Just for you." Dallas planted another little kiss on Johnny yet again. He rest his forehead upon Johnny's and just smiled. "And now that I'm here, I'm going to make it my business to get the guys that did that to your face."

Johnny only laughed at him. "You say that way too often."

"You get beat up way too often."

"Touché."

"God you're cute." Dallas dropped his head down to Johnny's shoulder, planting a little butterfly kiss on the base of his neck. "Get in bed with me."

Johnny sighed. "Is that yer best pick up line?"

"Aw, baby, I don't need no pick up lines with you. Now, Jesus, my pants are tight. Wanna help me fix it?"

Johnny let out a little chuckle and shook his head, his hands resting on Dallas's zipper. "You're really hopeless."

"Sssh, cutie." Dallas grabbed Johnny's wrists with his hands to prevent him from going any further.

Johnny was about to say something, but a long finger pressed itself into his lips. "Let's take this to the bed. Unless you really can't wait that long?" Dallas grinned, letting go of Johnny's wrists.

"Stupid. I'm not always horny like you."

"That's a lie," Dallas laughed. He grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him over to the other side of the room, where he pushed the smaller boy down onto the old worn out mattress. Again, it seemed like Johnny was completely unfazed by Dallas's actions.

Dallas climbed up over the bed after Johnny, straddling the boy and removing his own shirt in the process. His body was definitely well toned with hard abs and a flat stomach, a bit of a contrast from Johnny's lanky stick figure. It had a lot to do with their choices in physical activity. While Dallas seemed to be doing the beating, Johnny tended to be the one getting beaten, so when it came to comparing muscles, there was much to compare. But none of it really mattered to either of them.

Johnny only laid there, practically emotionless as Dallas slid his beautifully calloused hands up the usually timid boy's shirt, letting the nerves in his fingers run over every inch of smooth, tanned flesh. Johnny let out a little gasp when fingers ran over the perks of his nipples.

Dallas dropped his head down to Johnny's shoulder again and groaned. "Jesus, make that sound again. Louder."

Always one to comply, Johnny let another sharp gasp leave his lips, this time a little bit more audible. Dallas shuddered. "Unh, yeah…man that turns me on." He pressed his lips against the side of Johnny's neck over and over, trailing kisses up and down the skin as he slowly continued helping the smaller boy out of his shirt.

When Johnny lifted his head to allow his shirt to be completely torn off, Dallas took at advantage of that and grabbed him, pulling him up so that he was sitting on the mattress trapped in an embrace. "I'm hard fer you, baby," Dallas whispered, his warm breath on Johnny's ear making the boy shiver ever so slightly. "Fix it for me?"

"Hopeless," Johnny breathed. Once again his hands went to the zipper on Dallas's dirty ripped up jeans. This time he actually managed to get the zipper down. Johnny placed his hands on Dallas's hips, gently massaging the flesh just a bit before pulling the jeans down to his knees. And naturally after that, down came the underwear, exposing Dallas completely in all his glory. Boy, Dallas wasn't lying when he said he was hard.

"C'mon baby, you know what to do." Dallas muttered seductively, hands reaching behind to gently caress the back of Johnny's head.

Of course, Johnny could only oblige. Both hands wrapped around the nearly rock hard appendage between Dallas's legs. He could feel it pulsating within his palms with every breath Dallas took. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he began to slide his hands up and down the cock in front of him.

Dallas let out a small sigh and rest his forehead against Johnny's as he started to roll his hips into the boy's awaiting hands. His hands held a firm but not painful grip in Johnny's hair. His cock was full and heated, the warmth making Johnny shudder as he slowly pumped the man in front of him.

"Nngh, faster," Dallas cried out hoarsely, rocking his hips into a quicker tempo, trying to increase the friction between their bodies. "Don't tease me like this, Johnny."

"You deserve it," Johnny retorted without ever skipping a beat. "Fer being so damn horny all the time."

Dallas laughed. "Y'know you love it."

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny rolled his eyes, but never slowed his hands down. He kept his tempo at a steady pace, a little bit quicker than when he had first started, but just slow enough to drive Dallas crazy. It was a shocking secret known only to Dallas how much of a sadist Johnny could be in a bedroom. Looking at the boy, you would never have known. But Dallas knew.

Dallas closed his eyes. Just this feeling of Johnny's hands rubbing his cock was euphoric enough. The pleasure raced down his erection and into his testicles and down his legs, and that alone could have been enough to send him over the edge, but he was not yet satisfied. There were still so many things to do before he exploded.

"Hey Johnny? Suck it, will ya?" Dallas croaked, planting a little kiss on Johnny's earlobe.

Johnny didn't even speak. Without a sound, he began to lower his head. Before he could get too far though, Dallas pulled him back up and grabbed his face, pressing both their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Johnny opened his mouth in surprise, leaving Dallas with an opportunity to slip his tongue in and begin running over everything in the not-so-foreign mouth. Johnny didn't seem to mind much. In fact, he groaned into the kiss as if he were melting. His hands never left Dallas's penis, but they did stop their ministrations.

Both males panted as they slowly ran out of breath, but neither of them seeming to want to break the kiss. Tongues wrapped around each other, running across rows of teeth, nothing was new territory. To Johnny, Dallas's mouth was like a hot exciting cavern. He loved it.

Finally, Dallas pulled away and began to breathe heavily. His hand wrapped back around Johnny's hair and he gently began to push him towards his aching member. "All right baby, down you go."

Johnny sat back on his knees so that he was face to face with the weeping erection. It was hot and stiff, and he could see veins wrapping around the sensitive appendage. Oh, how excited that made him.

The first thing Johnny did was lean forward with his tongue sticking out, the tip of his tongue hardly touching the tip of Dallas's cock. "C'mon baby," Dallas encouraged him, fingers still intertwined in those locks of hair. And of course, Johnny obliged. His opened his mouth up wide to swallow the tip of Dallas's penis, making Dallas let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good," Dallas shuddered as Johnny's mouth continued to descend upon his shaft. It was Johnny's turn to have his mouth be a hot exciting cavern, a cavern that enjoyed being penetrated only by one man's organ.

When Johnny found himself nose deep in pubic hair, Dallas's cock was so far down his throat he began to gag. The hands on the back of his head prevented him from moving much, but at this point, he was pretty used to it. He had learned to suppress his gag reflex in order to swallow as much cock as he physically could.

When Dallas finally eased up on the back of Johnny's head, the boy quickly retracted his mouth until it was only covering the tip of the penis. He was then led into a steady bobbing motion, guided by Dallas's hands, mouth engulfing that warm shaft over and over. Dallas's penis became slick and hot.

"Dammit," Dallas swore sharply. "Yeah, just like that. Oh Jesus, baby you're wonderful. You're so hot."

Johnny couldn't reply very well with a dick shoved down his throat, but he could make a little hum of approval, a hum that sent steaming vibrations shooting up Dallas's spine, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He rolled his hips into the movement, trying to get the most out of the wonderful sensation.

Dallas could feel his testicles tighten up in that deliciously magnificent feeling he always got when he was about to shoot a load. As much as he wanted to pump hot semen into Johnny's graciously awaiting mouth, he had enough self control to back off, allowing his dick to slowly slip out of that hot cavern.

Johnny could still taste the salt of the older man's precum on his tongue, and in no such way did he attempt to make an effort to remove that taste. He allowed Dallas to push him back down onto the bed again.

Just looking at Johnny laying there beneath him with his naked chest rising and falling with every breath was arousing enough, but Dallas wanted more. He wasted no time in undoing Johnny's pants, hands being careful to touch every bit of skin possible.

"Yer hands are warm," Johnny commented, reaching down to help Dallas in the removal of his pants.

Dallas chuckled. "Just the way you like it."

"Mmmm," was Johnny's response.

Now fully naked and exposed, Johnny only looked all the more vulnerable, but that didn't matter to either of them at the moment. Dallas placed his hands on Johnny's abdomen, caressing the soft flesh. Johnny's body was riddled with scrapes and bruises from his parents, but it was these little imperfections that made Dallas love him all the more. "Aw baby you're beautiful," Dallas breathed, thumbs running over the sensitive nipples below him.

Johnny shuddered, the pleasurable feeling shooting down his spine and right into his dick, which was sporting quite an erection at that moment. Just the sight of it made Dallas laugh. He then grabbed Johnny's right leg and brought it up, hitching it over his shoulder. He stared straight of Johnny's open nether regions and whistled. "Damn, that's a nice view."

Johnny responded with a heated moan, signaling that he needed relief, and he needed it now.

"All right, all right," Dallas chuckled, a hand reaching down to grasp the growing erection in front of him. As he began pumping, Johnny let out a lewd mewl of approval.

After only a few pumps, Dallas's hand left Johnny's cock and instead traveled further down south towards a rosy puckered asshole that was on full display for him. He touched his index finger to the outside ring and Johnny's breath hitched.

"Hurry up," Johnny gasped, his hands clawing into the bed sheets underneath him.

Dallas let out a little smirk, but he proceeded to slip his finger deep down into the tight hole as slow as possible, relishing in the feeling of that hot cavern engulf his appendage. He began to finger Johnny slowly, twisting and curling his finger in ways that he knew drove Johnny insane.

Johnny made no effort to stop his hips from bucking up, an involuntary reaction to get more friction, more pleasure. He let out a strangled cry of bliss as Dallas added a second finger.

And of course, there was little Dallas loved more than the erotic sight of Johnny Cade wriggling beneath him, fully naked. He loved the sounds Johnny made and the way his face twisted up in euphoria. "Man that's hot," Dallas breathed, taking pleasure in watching his fingers slide in and out of Johnny's ass.

"Oh god, Dally, if you don't do something right now, I'm going to go crazy," Johnny whined, his whole body on fire.

"Oh I'll do something all right." The smirk never left Dallas's face as he slowly slipped his fingers from Johnny's tight hole, leaving him cold and empty. "Anything for you, baby."

And with that, Dallas spit in his hand and rubbed it on his own erection. He could have just stayed there staring at Johnny spread wide open and jerking off. Instead, he quit pumping and placed the head of his penis at Johnny's hole, prodding the outside with his leaking tip.

Johnny couldn't breathe until after Dallas had successfully buried himself within that hot cavern. Then, Johnny let out the longest breath in the form of a pleasured moan, throwing his head back as the feeling of being filled overpowered him.

Fully inside the younger boy, Dallas dropped his head back down to Johnny's shoulder, groaning in ecstasy. He began to rock his hips, causing his shaft to slide smoothly in and out of that tight hole. "Feels so good," he hissed. "You're swallowing me whole, Johnny."

Johnny let go of the sheets, only to wrap his arms around Dallas's back as support, letting his fingers trace over the contours of Dallas's spine.

From then on, it was nothing but hard, raw pounding and moans of ecstasy.

"That's it, baby, just like that. Keep moving like that yeaaah…" Dallas breathed.

Dallas lightly bit Johnny at the base of his neck, causing the younger boy to cry out and throw his head back, his arms tightening around Dallas's back. He pulled Dallas closer to him, wanting to feel every bit of friction between their hot, naked bodies. Dallas thrust into him over and over as he left passion-filled kisses and hickeys all over Johnny's neck.

"Play with yourself," he whispered into Johnny's ear, his voice deep and musky. "I love it when you do that."

The sound of Dallas's sexy voice made Johnny shudder. Being so obedient, he reached a hand down to grasp his own neglected erection. He began jerking himself in time with Dallas's thrusts, the pleasure suddenly intensifying. Everything felt good. Johnny could hardly see, his vision was so clouded with bliss and desire. He called out Dallas's name once, and then twice, and then began chanting, just taking in how beautiful the name sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

"You turn me on so bad, baby," Dallas groaned, lifting his head up so he could watch Johnny touch himself as Dallas impaled him over and over with his thick cock. Johnny's only response was the moan again, shutting his eyes in order to take in the full experience of being thoroughly ravished by the older man.

"Oh god," Johnny groaned, feeling that all too familiar heat boil between his legs.

"You feel it too?" Dallas asked, his breath ragged and uneven.

"Feel what?"

"You know what."

When Dallas pressed into his sweet spot, Johnny let out a pleasured gasp. "Yeeaaah…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Still pounding into the boy, Dallas wrapped one of his hands around Johnny's, aiding him in jerking off his leaking erection. "C'mon baby, cum for me," Dallas hissed, his speed increasing tenfold.

Not long after that, Dallas screamed out and bit down on Johnny's shoulder, burying his cock to the hilt. He began shuddering, and then he was lost in oblivion.

Johnny screamed and arched his back, clawing his nails into the flesh of Dallas's back as he too lost himself and climaxed.

Dallas started to pulse, hot white jets of semen ejecting into Johnny, and oh how Johnny loved it. Dallas could feel Johnny contract around his cock, only increasing the pleasure that much more.

Johnny began to ejaculate between them, coating Dallas's hand.

Even after their high, they just stayed there for a moment, Dallas still on top of Johnny, still inside although flaccid, Johnny's hands still on Dally's back.

Then Dallas bent over to kiss him, once softly on the lips, and then again with more of a fiery passion, mouths interlocking with one another. Johnny pulled Dallas closer to him until their chests were touching, hot and burning still from the friction they had just created between the both of them.

Dallas brought one hand up to gently brush back the greased up hair that clung to Johnny's sweaty face, their eyes meeting and their feelings for one another pouring out without ever once uttering a single word.

"Baby, you're beautiful, with or without that bruise on your face," Dallas whispered in that wonderfully husky voice of his.

"You say that every day," Johnny commented, lightly tracing lazy patterns around Dally's back with his fingers.

Dallas laughed. "Damn straight. Now why don't you tell me the names of those Socs that hurt you, because you know, I'm going to make it my business to-."

"To get the guys who did this to my face, yea yea, you say that every day too," Johnny interrupted him.

Dallas only chuckled and gave him another kiss.


End file.
